


safe.

by chabkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hyungwon's POV, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, changkyun is hyungwon's safe place, just some small heartwarming fluff for us hyungkyun shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabkyun/pseuds/chabkyun
Summary: hyungwon has trouble with his nightmares and changkyun is the one that makes it easier to breathe and go back to sleep at night





	safe.

_

 

hyungwon’s fingers traced patterns through the other’s back. he could listen to the calm, peaceful breathing that floated from the youngest lungs. there wasn’t really enough room for both of them in the small bunker bed, so they were bound to hold each other during sleep so that neither would fall. every inch of his body ached from the touch of changkyun’s skin onto his.

he had nightmares. the dreams were so lucid and visual that sometimes hyungwon wasn’t able to distinguish reality from his imagination. more than often it would confuse his true memories with the world his brain had created. so hyungwon got used to keeping his mouth shut, doubting his brain. he would second guess everything that would surface at mind wherever and whenever. he started to introvert himself into someone so private that he had to bare with jokes about “no one knowing him” that his friends made. it wasn’t painful, because he never remembered a day where he hadn’t to deal with those hallucinations.

but at that moment, he was painfully aware of the presence beside him and that it was real. even with his mind numb, tired from the long and exhausting day of promotions, at that moment he was sure he was awake. as hyungwon kept caressing changkyun’s skin, he could feel his arms bringing their bodies closer, the youngest burying his face in his neck, their legs intertwined and long, deep breaths.

it wasn’t depressing, neither sad. the irrational mumbles he could hear from the youngest while the other was asleep comforted him. changkyun, even being a light sleeper, trusted that small moment of the day to the hold of hyungwon’s arms, and he didn’t pity his hyung when he woke up from a crazy dream, sweating and trembling. his cat-like eyes would only lazily stare at him and his hands would find their way through the sheets only to hold hyungwon and go back to sleep. sometimes, he would listen to the oldest crazy dreams so he could confirm to hyungwon or not that he wasn’t insane. that hyungwon still was fine. and hyungwon would fall asleep without worrying every time changkyun did that.

but, of course, habits are addictions. hyungwon dreamed of one day never being able to have changkyun next to him when he woke up. since then, he appreciated the moments he knew he was awake and that the youngest body wasn’t an illusion.

changkyun mumbled something, and hyungwon felt the other’s hands starting to caress the back of his thighs slowly, circular patterns. his chest felt light, and he closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. he liked the feel of taking care of changkyun, how much he would lean against him, how much he desired for hyungwon’s affection. he didn’t know where the line of their friendship was drawn anymore. they lived like a family, along with the others, but changkyun felt different. he felt like safety, comfort, home. like possibility, a kind of odd surrender to the world hyungwon denied from himself for so long - being able to not question himself and living alongside his mind. changkyun never cared about hyungwon’s hallucinations.

the first slip of the tongue, the first time hyungwon overshared, changkyun nodded and raised his hand to meet his chin, thinking. the older stared into changkyun’s eyes, that wandered in the void reflection about everything he had just told, and felt like the youngest was going to object to him. he was already prepared for rejection. but changkyun didn’t minded, and kept going as if nothing happened. he listened to the miraculous events that hyungwon wasn’t sure if they were made-up or that they did happened, and treated them in a grey zone that the older didn’t knew it was possible. changkyun wasn’t naive to believe in him, quite the opposite. he was so smart that he could read between hyungwon’s messy train of thoughts and understand him. getting close to him was so easy that it felt like it was meant to be.

hyungwon allowed himself to have that little moment in the end of the day. he could feel the warm of both their bodies under the sheets, their skin touching, changkyun’s soft smell of coffee and autumn. it was the moment that he could feel - safe, vulnerable - and know that he was in the right hands. and it certainly didn’t hurt when he would woke up and changkyun would leave. it didn’t hurt that he wouldn’t have him any other moment if not at night. because he knew that, at the night, he would jump on changkyun’s bed and the other would only turn and embrace him back. at that moment, it was all that he needed. he wasn’t selfish to ask for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at twitter @chabkyun <3


End file.
